1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a recording program, a recording/reproducing apparatus, a recording/reproducing method, a recording/reproducing program, an editing apparatus, an editing method, an editing program, and a display method that are allowed to have compatibility with a recording medium that is recorded by using a format that has audio/video (AV) streams, reproduction control information indicating a reproduction section, a reproduction sequence and the like of the AV streams, an object for specifying the reproduction control information, and a table in which a title for calling the object is to be described, to thereby easily create and display a menu screen.
The present invention can be applied to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a recording program, a recording/reproducing apparatus, a recording/reproducing method, a recording/reproducing program, an editing apparatus, an editing method, an editing program, and a display method that are allowed to have compatibility with, for example, a “Blu-ray Disc Read-Only Format” that serves a read-only format for a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) to thereby easily create and display a menu screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a Blu-ray Disc standard has been proposed as a standard for a disc-type recording medium that is recordable and removable from a recording/reproducing apparatus. In the Blu-ray Disc standard, a disc of 12 cm in diameter and 0.1 mm in cover layer thickness is used as a recording medium and a blue-violet laser of 405 nm in wavelength and an objective lens of 0.85 in numerical aperture are used as optical systems, thereby achieving a recording capacity of a maximum of 27 GB (Gigabytes). This makes it possible to record a BS digital high resolution broadcast in Japan for 2 hours or more without degrading an image quality.
Sources (supply sources) of audio/video (AV) signals to be recorded on this recordable optical disc are assumed to be those which use analog signals in accordance with analog television broadcasting as an example of the related art; and those which use digital signals in accordance with, for example, digital television broadcasting including a BS digital broadcasting. In the Blu-ray Disc standard, a standard defining a method for recording AV signals broadcast on these broadcasting has already been set.
On the other hand, activity of developing a read-only recording medium having a movie or music recorded therein in advance is underway as a current Blu-ray Disc derived standard. A digital versatile disc (DVD) has already been well known as a disc-shaped recording medium for recording a movie or music. A read-only optical disc under the Blu-ray Disc standard is greatly different from the existing DVD and is advantageous in that a high resolution picture can be recorded with a high image quality for 2 hours or more by utilizing a mass capacity and a high speed transfer speed of the Blu-ray Disc.
Hereinafter, a standard for a read-only recording medium for the Blu-ray Disc is referred to as a BD-ROM (Blu-ray Disc-Read Only Memory). In addition, a standard for a recordable recording medium for the Blu-Ray Disc is referred to as a BD-RE. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-21886 describes the standard for the BD-ROM that serves as a read-only type Blu-ray Disc.
In the BD-ROM standard, video data is recorded in units of clips, and a reproducing section can be specified in a clip using a movie PlayList (MoviePlayList). Here, a set of data serving as unit, which is necessary to be reproduced continuously and synchronously i.e., reproduced in real time is guaranteed, is referred to as a clip. For example, video data that exists as one file on a recording medium is handled as a clip. The movie PlayList can specify a reproducing start point (IN point) and a reproducing end point (OUT point) for each of a plurality of clips and can specify a reproducing section and a reproducing sequence of each of the plurality of clips.
The movie PlayList (hereinafter, abbreviated as PlayList) is specified by a navigation command in a MovieObject (MovieObject), and then, reproduced. A reference to the MovieObject is enumerated in an index table as an entrance for a title. The index table is data that is first read when a disc is mounted on a player, and a user can see a title described in the index table when the disc is mounted.
In the BD-ROM standard, a design is made so as to arbitrarily set a reference relationship between clips and PlayLists. For example, reference can be made to a certain clip from two PlayLists that are different from each other in IN point and OUT point. Further, a reference relationship between titles and MovieObjects can also be arbitrarily set.
FIG. 1 schematically depicts an exemplary relationship among titles, MovieObjects and PlayLists based on the BD-ROM standard. When a disc is mounted on a player, a first playback (FirstPlayback) and a top menu (TopMenu) on an index table are read, and a trailer or a TopMenu is reproduced based on the MovieObjects described in the FirstPlayback or the TopMenu. A user can instruct reproduction of each title recorded on the disc from the TopMenu.
In this example of FIG. 1, a MovieObject #4 is specified by the FirstPlayback and TopMenu, a PlayList #100 and a PlayList #101 are referenced from MovieObject #4, and a menu screen of FirstPlayback and TopMenu is displayed.
In other words, this example of FIG. 1 is obtained as a scenario configuration such that a menu screen is first displayed by the MovieObject #4; when the display of the menu screen finishes, reproducing by the MovieObject #0 is started; if a title jump, for example, is selected while the menu screen is displayed, MovieObject #4 jumps to the Title #1; and then, reproduce by MovieObject #0 is started from the jumped title.
The TopMenu navigates reproduction of six titles: Title #1 to Title #6. Title #1 and Title #3 each instructs reproduction by MovieObject #0, and Title #4 and Title #6 each instructs reproduction by a MovieObject #2. In addition, a MovieObject #4 for reproducing the TopMenu jumps to Title #1 and jumps to MovieObject #0 referenced by Title #1. Further, a command for reproducing two PlayLists: PlayList #100 and PlayList #101 is described in MovieObject #0, and a command for reproducing three PlayLists: PlayList #4, PlayList #5, and PlayList #6 is described in a MovieObject #3.
As described above, in the BD-ROM standard, it is possible to perform a reproduction instruction from a plurality of titles to one MovieObject; a jump from one MovieObject to a title and a MovieObject; a reproduction instruction from one MovieObject to a plurality of PlayLists; and the like. In this manner, there is an advantageous effect that the intention of a content producer is easily achieved by enabling an arbitrary reference relationship among titles, MovieObjects, PlayLists and the like.